With excellent in-house support services, a distinguished and diverse faculty group, easy access to the facilities of three major universities, and a strong record of training accomplishments over more than thirty years, the Carolina Population Center at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill seeks continued support for training doctoral and postdoctoral scholars to undertake population research. This program is both well-established and unique in its interdisciplinary breadth. The 48 faculty fellows hold primary appointments in 15 departments with the UNC-Chapel Hill, offer a wide range of population-relevant graduate courses and currently conduct over forty research projects providing hands-on research experience opportunities for CPC trainees. Predoctoral trainees must be registered in a doctoral program in any UNC-CH department and meet departmental requirements as well as those of the CPC training program. Each predoctoral trainee completes two terms of demography and two additional population courses from an approved list of course offering from a number of departments, works at least 12 hours per week on a population research practicum supervised by a CPC faculty member, participates in the weekly CPC interdisciplinary population research seminar, receives training in the ethical conduct of research, and writes a dissertation with an approved population focus. The 33 predoctoral trainees in residence (all with office space at the center) at the start of 1998 were registered in 8 departments. Postdoctoral trainees are admitted directly to the center and collaborate with individual faculty preceptors. The 13 postdoctoral trainees in residence at the beginning of 1998 hold doctorates in six disciplines from Arizona, Brown, Chicago, Harvard, Maryland, Peking, Princeton, Stanford, Wisconsin, and Yale Universities. Key to both predoctoral and postdoctoral training at CPC is a one-to-one relationship between trainee and faculty preceptor. CPC service support to trainees, including statistical consultation from professors in three disciplines, outstanding information services with an in-house library, a well-equipped spatial analysis core, and a large and experienced computer staff, plus many opportunities for interdisciplinary exchange with faculty and other trainees.